


Inextricably Bound

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers the joy of playing with ribbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inextricably Bound

**Title:** Inextricably Bound  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry discovers the joy of playing with ribbon.  
 **Word Count:** 1040  
 **Genre:** Erotica, romance  
 **Warnings:** Snarry smexing  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #3: Christmas Ribbon.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Inextricably Bound (aka Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards Day 3 - Christmas Ribbon)

~

Severus looked around his home and shook his head. It was virtually unrecognizable due to Harry’s influence. Where before there would have been nothing denoting the upcoming holiday, now there were gaily-wrapped packages piled beneath an equally gaily-decorated Christmas tree. The fairy lights Harry had put up were twinkling -- one of the fairies even had the temerity to wave at Severus, pouting when he ignored it -- and there were reams of festive red, green and white Christmas ribbon.

Eyeing the last items speculatively, Severus pondered the options they presented. Harry’s expressed interest in some of the more unusual kinks he’d discovered in that book of his had opened up a whole new world.

“Are you plotting?” Harry asked, walking in with yet more packages. Dropping them under the tree, he approached Severus.

“You live with a Slytherin,” Severus reminded him. “We are always plotting.”

“Mm, I know.” Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and rested his chin on Severus’ shoulder. “I’m hoping you’re planning something exciting for tonight.”

Summoning one of the rolls of ribbon, Severus twirled it in his fingers. “As it happens, I do have an idea,” he purred.

Harry looked at the ribbon, then back at Severus, but said nothing.

“Nervous?” Severus asked, sensing a change in Harry.

“I don’t like being tied up.” Harry dropped his arms, and immediately Severus turned and embraced him.

“What is it?”

Harry shrugged. “Just from being captured during the war and ending up tied up. I didn’t like it.”

“This is not the same thing, Harry.” Severus brushed a kiss against his forehead. “In fact, why don’t we start with you restraining me?”

Staring at him, Harry whispered, “But what if I hurt you?”

Understanding now, Severus ran his hand through Harry’s hair. “You won’t. There’s a safe way to do this. I suggest we read the relevant chapter in your book.”

The nervous look in Harry’s eyes was gone, replaced with interest. “Okay.”

~

“‘...then check the bindings to ensure they aren’t too tight’.” Harry looked up from the book and over at Severus’ wrists, running a finger over the green satin ribbon binding Severus’ arms to the headboard. “Feels okay?”

“Indeed.” Severus stretched sensually, arching his back, drawing Harry’s eyes to his long, naked body and his cock, which had clearly become interested in the proceedings along the way. “It feels...quite acceptable.”

After checking the Cushioning Charm he’d placed on the ribbon for a third time, Harry relaxed. “Now what?” he asked, licking his lips.

Severus smirked. “Now you do whatever you think we’ll both enjoy.”

Harry grinned and, placing the book on the side table, leaned down to snog Severus. They both moaned, and Harry settled on top of him, hands roaming freely as he explored Severus’ mouth.

Drawing back, Harry then began trailing his tongue over Severus’ skin, tracing each crease and scar. As he lingered at Severus’ navel, however, Severus got a bit impatient.

“Get on with it,” he moaned, rolling his hips emphatically.

“Next time I’m going to gag you,” Harry teased, laughing as Severus’ cock twitched. “Oh, you’d like that.”

“Oh for the love of--! Will you just... Yes!” Severus shouted as Harry sucked the very tip of his prick into his mouth.

Harry sucked him for a few moments, tracing the large vein beneath the throbbing length before pulling off.

Gasping, Severus opened his eyes. “Why did you stop?” he snapped.

Harry, now up on his knees, reached for the lubricant. Moistening his fingers, he spread his legs and slipped a finger into his hole. He grinned as Severus’ eyes widened.

“Are you--?”

Harry nodded, closing his eyes as he manoeuvred a second digit in. “’M getting ready for you,” he gasped.

“I’d like to watch you do that,” Severus murmured. “Turn around so I can see.”

“Mm, mm, no way,” Harry smirked at the shocked look that crossed Severus’ face. “Nope. I want you to imagine what I’m doing.”

Severus’ eyes went heavy-lidded, and a half-smile tipped his lips. “Clever brat,” he breathed. “So you want me to see in my mind’s eye how your greedy little hole is grasping at your fingers, practically sucking them in, is that it? You want me to imagine how your arse glistens as you spread yourself open to take me?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered, thighs trembling. “God, yes. Keep talking.”

“I’ll be able to feel it, though, won’t I?” Severus continued, tone going even softer, velvet over steel, touching something deep inside Harry. “When you slide down on me, I’ll feel you open to welcome me to take me inside you, when you stretch around me.”

“Fuck,” Harry moaned, shifting to straddle Severus.

“That is up to you,” Severus murmured.

Harry’s answer was to position Severus’ cock at his hole and sit down. They both groaned as Harry began to move.

“Faster,” Severus said, his hands clenched into fists.

“Working...on...it,” Harry gasped, moving up and down in a steady motion. “God, you feel huge.”

“And you feel divinely tight.” Severus was staring at Harry as if he’d never seen him before.

“What is it?” Harry asked, back arched as he slowly rode Severus to paradise.

“You look...” Severus bit his lip.

“You should see how fabulous _you_ look,” Harry murmured, committing to memory the way Severus looked in that moment, hair spread over the pillow, body flushed, face tight with pleasure.

“Transported,” Severus finally whispered.

“That’s what you do to me,” Harry whispered, and then he was flying, his muscles convulsing as his orgasm ripped through him. Dimly, he heard Severus cry out and felt his cock spasm inside him.

After a few more seconds, Harry collapsed onto Severus’ chest, Severus’ cock sliding out of him. “Wow.”

“Release me,” Severus whispered, and Harry immediately whispered the incantation, smiling as Severus’ hands settled on him.

“Indeed.” Severus’ hand was shaking as he stroked Harry’s hair. “So, do you see the appeal of bondage now?”

“Fuck, yes.” Harry curled closer. “I guess you can tie me up next time.”

Severus smirked. He had no objections to being the one always tied up. After all, his life was inextricably bound to Harry’s.

~


End file.
